Hot Winter, Cold Summer
by EsmeCullen237
Summary: What if Seth Imprinted a newborn vampire that the Cullen's took in she has red hair. she soon found's out what her power is. I hope you like this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A New Scent  
Seth's POV

We were all at Emily's house snacking on some of her giant muffins. Collin and Brady got back from patrolling La Push and Forks. They didn't hesitate to go immediately to Sam. Something was up, I could tell. Usually when they got back from patrol they would grab something to eat, sit down and joke around with everyone.

Collin said "Sam, there's something that we noticed on patrol. There was a new vampire scent. We don't know where it starts or ends. It seems to go all over Forks and La Push."

Sam thought for a moment and then said "Ok. I want Seth, Jake and Paul to go and track this vampire down. Follow its scent as best you can. I want an update every hour so I'll be checking in. If anything happens howl and we'll be there as fast as possible. I want all of you to be on guard."

Then Brady said "What about us? We caught the scent after all."

"I want new people on this so they can follow it properly. You two were on patrol when you ran Ito the scent so it could have seemed like the vampire went everywhere when it didn't. I need new eyes to asses the situation. Now you three get moving."

We went out of the house without a word, phased and started following the scent. It was fresh so it burned my nose more than it usually does.

Immediately Paul thought 'Looks like we've got another stupid bloodsucker to wrangle up. Why do we have to be the ones to follow the stupid scent?'

Jake snapped at him, 'oh be quiet Paul. That's the order that Sam gave us and we shouldn't complain. We can get it done faster without them.'

You could always give the orders if you wanted to Jake. I thought quietly to myself, but since we were in wolf form they both heard it anyway. I could tell that Jake was so tired of hearing this from me.

'Listen kid, that is Sam's job and he does a way better job at it than I could ever do. You need to get your head out of the clouds and back on track.'

Just like that Jake had gotten us back to the task at hand. We kept following the scent and giving Sam updates as he checked in on us. After a while the scent crossed paths with some of the Cullen's. What could they possibly be doing? Who was this vampire and did he or she know the Cullens? So many questions ran through my head. We kept following the scent and eventually it mixed in with the Cullen's scent. After about another hour we foun ourselves at the Cullen's driveway. We phased back to human and started walking up the driveway. We got to the door and Jake didn't even bother knocking. He just opened the door and stormed in with Paul right behind him. I didn't like barging in on the Cullens. After all, thy were my friends. I walked in and wanted to apologize for their rude behavior. Before I could get any words out I saw this beautiful girl. She captivated me for some reason. I wanted to go up to her and ask what her name was. All I knew about her was that she was... that vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – I'm a… vampire?

Burning.

All I can feel is a burning pain through my throat.

As I sit here under this big oak tree, I can't help by to cry from the pain. I can't feel tears… why? I'm crying… there should be tears coming from my eyes. Why is it… dry?

Confused and in pain, I sat there.

I don't know what to do and the burning is too much for me to handle. I sighed and the burning seemed to ease for a moment when I caught the smell of something wonderful. Desperate for an end to this pain, I got up and ran towards the smell. I was fast. Really fast. Faster than any human could ever go.

What _am_ I?

As I ran, I bumped into a man and landed on my butt in front of him. His eyes were bright gold and his hair was dark. He looked down at me and I could see all his muscles. They were huge.

"Who are you?"

Even with the confusion in his voice, it was beautiful. It was deep and sounded almost like the stereo-type of a football player. Rough and tough yet, I could hear a hint of soft and sweet in there as well.

"Angelina. Angelina Nicole Adkins. I'm looking for… something. But I don't know what it is…"

He looked at me like I was crazy then put his hand out to help me to my feet.

"Are you a newborn?"

A newborn!? Do I look like a baby to him!? What kind of _moron_ am I talking to?

"Newborn? No. I'm not a newborn! I'm a teenager!"

He looked confused for a second then busted out in laughter. He was _laughing_ at me.

"Hey! Stop it!"

He continued to laugh. I'm not putting up with this.

I turned around and started to walk away from him and the laughter suddenly stopped.

"Hey! Wait… Don't go. I didn't mean newborn baby… I meant newborn vampire!"

_Vampire_. That word stopped me dead in my tracks. What if I was a vampire?

The man was then in front of me again and he looked at me as if I was a small child.

"I'm going to take this as a yes. You need to hunt… that's the problem. But I can't take you on your first real hunt… I'll mess up. Oh, I'm Emmett by the way. Emmett Cullen."

I'm… a vampire. And so is this man? Emmett…

"Oh… okay."

"Follow me, okay. I'm going to take you to meet the rest of us."

There's _more_? Emmett started running and I followed him. Both of us faster than anything I have ever seen before in my life. We ended up at a huge house that stunned me. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Before Emmett and I made it to the front door, there was a man in our path. He had reddish brown hair and his eyes were bright gold… just like Emmett's. He looked very angry.

"Emmett! Why would you bring a newborn here now? You _know_ Bella is here today!"

"I'm sorry, Ed. Where else was I going to take her? You and Carlisle are the only two of us that could take a newborn on their first hunt… and I couldn't let a newborn vampire run around Forks in the woods alone. The wolves would have killed her. You know that."

_Wolves_? I'm sure a _vampire_ could beat down a wolf pretty fast.

"Speak of the dogs and the dogs shall come…"

Dogs? I thought they were talking about wolves… What's going on here?

"Is the pack coming?"

Emmett asked Ed and I stood there, behind Emmett, listening to them speak.

"Yes. I can hear Jacob, Seth, and Paul. I'm sure they are the only three so things should go pretty smoothly. Seth is a good guy and Bella is here so Jacob won't get to rough. The only one we have to worry about is Paul. He has a temper, remember?"

How come this vampire, Ed, can hear farther out then I could. I could hear for miles and I couldn't hear anything from people talking about vampires.

Ed looked at me.

"I can read minds. My name is Edward so please just call me that. I really don't like being called Ed."

Mind reading? Vampires can read minds? Edward spoke to me again.

"Not all vampires. Just me. We can all talk about this stuff later. Right now, we should get in the house. Less likely to have a fight break out if we are indoors."

Edward started walking in the house and Emmett and I followed him. Emmett looked down at me and winked as we entered the house.

When we walked in, I saw the most amazing living room I have ever seen. On the couch, a girl with long blonde hair sat next to another pretty girl who had short brown hair that spiked outward from her face. They both had the same bright gold eyes as Edward and Emmett.

Behind the couch stood a tall blonde haired man who's eyes were a little darker than the other vampires here but they were still a bright gold color. He looked tense but stood respectfully. He looked at me and nodded. He then turned and looked at two people who were standing next to a long set of stairs.

The two people both had bright gold eyes, just like everyone else. The man had short light blonde hair while the woman had long curly brown hair. They held hands and looked very cute together.

I turned and looked at Edward who was staring across the room at a girl. The girl looked different from the rest of the people in the room. She had big brown eyes and beautiful long brown hair. She was pale but not nearly as pale as everyone else. I guessed that she was human.

Emmett directed me to stand next to him, behind the couch with the tall blonde haired man and Edward walked to stand by the side of the only human in the room. She looked very calm while he looked to be rather tense. He stood in front of her, blocking her from me. Why? What was _I_ going to do?

Out of nowhere, the front door slammed open. In walked three huge men. They were all tan and very fit. They were shirtless and all shared a very… _creative_ tattoo on their arm. I looked at each of them separately as the stormed into the house.

The first man looked determined, almost like he was on a mission of some sort.

The second man looked angry, annoyed, and like he just didn't want to be here.

The third man looked… sweet. His eyes looked caring as he looked around the room. He looked at Edward then his eyes landed on me. I couldn't help but to stare at him and his deep brown eyes. He was just the most adorable and handsome man I had ever seen.

"Who's the new bloodsucker that's running around here?"

The third guy and I both jumped at the sound of the deep voice of the first man in the line.

"None of your business, Jacob. It's not yours or the packs concern."

Edward spoke calmly to…. Jacob.

"I'm here because I was told to find the bloodsucker and get information and I'm not leaving until I get that information. I only finished step one of a two-step order."

Jacob spoke in a serious yet calm tone. He was talking to Edward but his eyes were locked on the human girl behind Edward. He looked at her with care. It was nothing like the look he had on his face when he barged through the front door.

"You want information, dog? Fine. Her name's Angelina."

Emmett blurted out to the man. Jacob. He was serious as he spoke and kept me slightly behind him the whole time. Jacob looked at him and then to me. His eyes locked onto mine. He didn't look sweetly at me the way the other man did. He looked angry almost and defensive.

The second man glared at me and growled loudly while Jacob moved across the room. He now stood next to Edward, blocking the human girl from me.

Why do people keep doing that? I'm just standing here.

"Yes."

Edward spoke calmly to Jacob, who hadn't spoken a word since Emmett had.

Again, Edward spoke. Answering thoughts, I would guess.

"I don't know. She's only been here for about a half hour."

They were thinking and talking about me. I sighed and looked down. It seems I'm causing a lot of trouble to these people or… vampires or… wolves… maybe I shouldn't be here.

I took a deep breath as I realized, I hadn't been breathing. When I inhaled, I caught an awful scent but I also caught the scent of something perfect. Perfectly sweet and _wonderful_. It was the human girl.

Her scent took _control_ of me. I _needed_ it. I needed _her_.

The scent… her _blood_… it was going to be _mine_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Changes**

I stood there listening to the one sided conversation with Jacob thinking and Edward answering his thoughts. I never liked when they did this because it left everyone out of the loop, searching for answers on what they were talking about.

In one split second the scene changed. Something moved but I couldn't tell what. Jacob and Edward moved in sync to block Bella from something coming at her. There was a loud crash and Angelina was against the wall and it had a huge hole in it.

She got to her feet and she looked mad with her red eyes glowing like fire. She was after something and she was going to get it one way or another. She tried a different tactic. She ran toward Bella from a different angle, but before she could even get close to her I grabbed her.

I had no clue what I was doing. I was just acting on my wolf instinct. I didn't want to hurt her but my instinct was telling me to phase and take her down. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

She was strong, a little too strong for me to handle. Luckily Emmett and Jasper grabbed her too. She squirmed and tried to get free. She slipped of our hold somehow and went for Bella again.

Edward acted fast but not fast enough. When he hit Angelina, Bella flew to the doorway of the kitchen. She hit her spine against the corner of the doorframe.

She let out a gasp of pain and Jacob and Edward were at her side in an instant.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Fine… Just…. A little… Out of… Breath." Said Bella still trying to catch her breath.

Angelina must have grabbed a hold of Bella right before Edward hit her and the force of the hit and Angelina throwing her out of reaction to being hit must have sent her flying across the room.

Paul had just pinned her down and she was trying to get free of him.

"Get Bella out of here. We'll handle your new friend." Jacob said friend in a disgusted tone.

Edward looked at Jacob like he was thinking about whether he should listen and do what he says or not. He nodded and then grabbed Bella and took her out of the house.

Jacob slowly crossed the room to where Paul, Emmett and Jasper were now holding Angelina. They were holding her much better this time. She couldn't get away no matter how hard she tried.

Jacob looked at her with anger and a bit of annoyance. He looked like he wanted to make her pay for trying to hurt Bella and that he was going to.

Before he could to anything I stepped in between them.

"Don't hurt her. She didn't mean it."

What was I saying? What was I doing? Was I really protecting a vampire?

"Are you crazy! She almost killed Bella. She's a danger to us and all of Forks and La Push. She deserves this and so do all the ones like her!" Paul was almost screaming at me from behind.

I looked up at Jake pleadingly. "Pleas don't do this. She's just a newborn. She made a mistake. It's not like you've never made a mistake. She doesn't know how to control herself. She needs to learn. Let her learn and if she still goes after Bella or any other human you can kill her. Not until then."

He shook his head and sighed "Seth, you know we can't do that. We came here to take care of this vampire. It's not just the fact that she attacked Bella. We were ordered to do this. Do you really want to go against Sam?"

I hesitated "N-no…. but we…. we could…." I trailed off I didn't know what we could do.

Esme cut in, "We could add her to the family. Give her a chance to make a proper start."

"It could be a possibility. We'd need to discuss it with everyone. So we'll wait for–"

Carlisle was cut off by a single word spoken in anger. "No."

"Edward, please. We must at least give this girl a chance. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" Esme tried reasoning with him but he just wouldn't hear it.

"I don't care. I knew it was a bad idea to bring her here while Bella was still here. She shouldn't have come and whoever changed her shouldn't have."

"Please don't do this to me. Before a few minutes ago I didn't know what I was anymore. I didn't know I would lose control after smelling her scent." Angelina chimed in.

She had a beautiful voice, but it was over taken by a pleading and frightened young girl. She looked up at Edward with sad eyes that looked like she was about to cry. She stopped fighting and they let her go. She was standing tall, but she looked like she was about to run away if anyone tried to hit her.

Edward came and stood in front of her. He looked like he was studying her face intently. He raised his arm as if he was going to hit her or something. She braced herself for what was about to happen. He moved his arm like he was going to hit her, but stopped inches from her face. He looked ashamed of something. He lowered his arm to his side and backed away.

She came out of her offensive position and he said "I'm sorry. I'm ashamed of myself for almost doing that. I've worked so hard to try and not be a monster, but I truly am one."

I wanted to say something to him, but I wasn't sure what to say. How do you comfort a one hundred year old vampire? I mean he's not bad, but he's probably seen and done so much to make him believe he is one even if he's not. Will that be me one day?

"Thank you Seth. No it won't." Edward smiled lightly.

He had read my thoughts and invaded my mind, but it didn't bother me like it bothered Jake. For once I wanted to know what was in his head. It's funny how he knows everyone like an open book, but he is so sealed tight. I guess that's what comes from years of things you regret. Will I one day regret saving this young vampire's life? Only time will tell I guess.

I liked this girl for some reason. She was beautiful yes, but I saw something more in her. I don't know what it was that I saw in her, but I do want to find that out. I couldn't tell anyone about this. They would hate me until the day I die. None of the pack could understand it. I was always the one that accepted the Cullens the most. I couldn't really explain it myself. If only I could keep this a secret. I know its going to hard, especially when I'm in wolf form.

I mentally shook myself. No. This can't be happening. I can't be falling for a vampire, especially one that I don't know. I'm not, I can't be. It's impossible, it's not right. I won't accept this. It will go away eventually. Yeah. I'll just ignore it and the problem will fix itself.

There is only one way to do that. I will do everything I can to stay away from her. Out of sight, out of mind, so they say.

I will not become a victim to this. I will surpass this.

_I will not let things change._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – A Cullen Now**

Jacob looked at me like I was a monster or something. What am I saying…? I am a monster! I didn't dare take a breath with the human girl, Bella, still in the room.

I looked up at Jacob, who was still glaring at me, and prepared myself for the worst. His fists balled up and he glared at me with an uncontrollable fire burning through his eyes. He's going to hit me. He's going to do it… what do I do? Take it. Just take it, Angelina. You _deserve_ it. You tried to drink that girl's _blood_.

I decided to close my eyes but before I could get them to close, there was a big figure standing between Jacob and me. The figure had its back to me but I could see his tattoo. The tattoo that all of the three men that came flying through the front door earlier shared. Jacob stood in front of me and the second guy was somewhere behind me and the two men who were holding me way tighter then they had to be.

It's the third guy…

He began talking to Jacob about me. _Defending_ me.

I can't believe it. How could he defend me after I had done what I did? He should be standing there, his fists balled up, his eyes a burning flame, tight jawed, and glaring just like his friend Jacob. Why wasn't he?

He looked intent on getting Jacob to back off.

"Don't hurt her. She didn't mean it."

His voice sounded pained yet determined.

'_Don't hurt her… don't hurt her… don't hurt her…'_

I heard his voice saying this over and over again in my head. It was so sweet. He was the only one here who seemed to _trust_ me. He shouldn't but it still felt nice to know that someone here did. I watched as him and Jacob spoke to each other but couldn't hear a thing. '_Don't hurt her'_ still rang in my mind, blocking out all other sound. I don't want to hear arguing between people, I didn't want to hear guy two and Edward talk about how much I shouldn't be here, I didn't want to think about all the people here that wanted me dead. Guy three and his _incredibly wonderful_ voice… that's what I want to be thinking about.

"Edward, please. We must at least give this girl a chance. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

A woman's voice brought me out of my trace. She spoke to Edward with concern in her eyes. It was the woman who stood with the man who had short blonde hair. The one who looked cute with that man. I wish I knew all these people's names…

"I don't care. I knew it was a bad idea to bring her here while Bella was still here. She shouldn't have come and whoever changed her shouldn't have."

Edward was defensive. I could see it all over him. It was even in his _voice_… the way he spoke, it sounded like he wanted nothing more than to get me away from him and the human girl named Bella. He didn't care about if I was killed by someone or _something_… I guess there are vampire killing wolves out there? He didn't care about any of that. He just didn't care about anything but that human girl. He must love her… a lot. But even if he was mad, he was still capable of understanding. Right? He had to be… this man was my only chance. Whatever words had been spoke between guy three and Jacob, I was saved from Jacob. But not Edward. He wanted me gone… no matter what.

He had to love the human. Bella. He had to love Bella more than _anything_. Why else would a vampire protect someone with a blood scent like that?

If he can love her with that much passion… he had to be a good guy. Somewhere. Under all the defensive actions and manners. Under the death glares and heated words. He had to be a caring, understanding, and helpful guy. There just _had_ to be…

"Please don't do this to me. Before a few minutes ago I didn't know what I was anymore. I didn't know I would lose control after smelling her scent."

I had to try something. Fighting off Emmett and the tall blonde, curly haired man just wasn't working and this man… Edward… he was my _only_ hope. I looked at him with wishful eyes as he stared at me with the plainest face. Yet, it held a lot of emotion.

He came towards me, standing in front of me. The way Jacob had before guy three stood in front of him. He stared at me for a moment then raised his hand at my face.

Trying to look brave, I stood tall. Even if my thoughts give me up, I'm going to at least _look_ the part. My body stiffened when his went up, ready to strike me.

_Don't hurt her_…

Where was guy number three now?

Just take it. It's only one smack… it can't be that bad. You are a _vampire_. Just take it… just take the pain of being hit. It's deserved. You _deserve_ it…. Where is it?

I looked at his hand that should have met my face by now. It hovered next to my face.

He had stopped. He didn't hit me. Why?

His hand lowered and my body relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I'm ashamed of myself for almost doing that. I've worked so hard to try and not be a monster, but I truly am one."

Edward looked as sad as he spoke. His face dropped and he turned away from me. Even after he had just tried to hit me… tried to hurt me… I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

There must be something hidden. So many hidden thoughts that no one but him could hear.

He's a mind reader… in on everyone's thoughts. He can hear their worries and fears. He knows what stresses who out and who loves who for what reasons. He knows everything about everyone around him yet, from what I could tell by the pained look on his face, no one knows much about him.

"Thank you Seth. No it won't."

Edward spoke with a slight smile on his face. His gaze was toward… the third guy…

Seth… is that his name?

Edward walked away, going upstairs with his human who had been brought back in the house by the short girl with spikey brown hair. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

I watched as the third guy, Seth… maybe…

He looked at me then looked down. He looked conflicted with something. He rolled his eyes at the ceiling before turning and walking outside with Jacob and guy two following close behind him. Guy two glared at me as he walked out the door.

I couldn't help but run out after them. I had to know for sure his name. I had to talk to him. I couldn't let him just walk away like that.

"Wait!"

I called out and all three of them stopped and turned to look at me. Not expecting the suddenness of their stops, I ran right into the third guy's chest. He was warm. I looked up at him and his face was even more perfect up close than it was from a distance. He looked at me as if he hadn't ever seen a girl before in his life. Confused and curious yet excited and happy.

Before I could react to anything, I was on the ground. A huge wolf stood above me.

"Paul, no!"

The third guy yelled at the huge wolf that was on top of me and almost instantly, he was a wolf and had tackled the one that had me pinned down.

He had _turned_ into a _wolf._

Werewolves…

The wolves that killed vampires were _werewolves_…

The two of them rolled into the woods after a very fast series of biting and clawing. I sat up but stayed on the ground as I watched Jacob run after them. Not speaking a word before entering the dark forest.

I sighed. I guess talking to him wasn't going to happen…

Getting up, I brushed the leaves out of my hair and walked back into the house. Maybe it's time that I meet everyone and get to know some names.

When I walked in, Emmett smiled. He didn't look like he was mad at me like I thought he would.

Edward was back downstairs, with Bella, sitting on the couch.

Emmett came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. His face was serious and he looked into my eyes like he was looking for something in them. A smile crept across his face and his eyes sparkled.

"Welcome to the family!"

He yelled suddenly. A large goofy grin on his face as he hugged me tightly.

The family? So, these vampires were all family?

I smiled up at him when he let me go.

"You're a Cullen, now."

My smiled widened. I don't know exactly what it means to be a Cullen or what any of my new family member's names were but, I think it's going to be wonderful. I have somewhere to call home and a new name to go along with everything else that was new today.

Angelina Nicole Adkins Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter Five – The Fight**

We decided to leave the Cullen's house, because we didn't have a job to so anymore.

Not long after we got to the bottom of the steps we hear her yell.

"Wait!"

All three of us stopped and turned to face her. She ran into me with such force that if I was human we both would have been on the ground.

Her skin was ice cold against mine. It was a different feeling, but it felt nice. How her cold, rock hard skin contrasted with mine.

She looked up at me with curiosity and bewilderment. It reminded me of a child seeing something absolutely beautiful for the first time.

She was beautiful. Even though her eyes were red they were gorgeous. Her pale skin and red hair made them look even more amazing. I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Wait. What was I thinking? She's a vampire. Even if we could be together it would never work. Why did she, of all things have to mesmerize me?

In what seemed like a matter of seconds Paul had phased and was on top of her.

I heard myself yell "Paul No!"

I phased and tackled him, getting him off of her. We ended up rolling into the woods. I didn't want Angelina to see this.

_You don't want her to see this?! What is wrong with you?! She is a leech! She should have been gone from the moment we walked through that door!_

Paul was screaming at me through his mind. Somehow I had forgotten that he could hear my thoughts in wolf form.

She's a Cullen now Paul. We can't hurt them. She is just a newborn. She doesn't understand things yet.

We were circling each other now. I didn't want to hurt him, but for some reason what he said about her made me mad.

Paul had his teeth bared at me. It was obvious that he was infuriated with me.

_You bet I am! I don't know what made you protect her in there or just now, but I know it's more than her being a Cullen!_

I hated hearing him scream in my head. It made me uncomfortable. Every time I heard his voice screaming in my head I'd whimper.

I wasn't a fighter unless I had to be and he knew that.

I care about her. She's a Cullen now and if that means I have to protect her from you so that the treaty isn't broken then fine.

_You little weasel! She could have been gone by now, but you had to step up and be mister hero for her! She is a leech! Nothing more! They don't deserve a second chance!_

She was human Paul. She didn't have a choice in this matter. You hear her, she didn't even know what she was before a few minutes ago. Just because a human has been changed doesn't mean that they don't have a heart or a soul anymore.

I tried my best to keep calm, but he was just making me mad.

_Enough! Both of you stop! She is a Cullen now. We can't hurt her. Paul, if you want to break the treaty then you can go up there and fight all the Cullens to the death. Otherwise, I expect you to behave yourself._

Jake's voice barked in both of our heads. His voice was steady and stern. It made me slink back down.

He continued, _Now if you two are done, we need to be heading back._

Jake and Paul started towards Emily's house. Before following them I looked back at the Cullen's house. I didn't know whether to be ashamed of what I did or be happy that I protected her.

When we got back to Emily's and phased human, Paul pulled me aside before I could go inside.

He said "Listen, I don't know what kind of game you're playing or why you're acting so weird, but I will find out. Even if I have to follow you around or phase every time you do, I will."

He walked inside, but I stayed outside. What was I going to do? I can't keep this from him forever. If he finds out he's going to tell everyone else. Leah will be so disappointed in me. Sam and Jake would be too. Paul will probably hate me forever. Would anyone be on my side? What if I have to leave the pack because of it? I didn't want to do that.

Will I really have to avoid Angelina as much as possible? I didn't want to do that, but I have to for my sake and hers.

I went inside and Jake was explaining what happened.

He finished by saying "Now the newborn is a Cullen. We can't touch her unless we want to break the treaty. We almost had her, but they added her to the family even though she attacked Bella."

I found myself saying "Her name is Angelina."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – First Hunt**

After Emmett told me I was a Cullen everyone introduced themselves. Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, and then Rosalie. Edward wouldn't let Bella near me anymore… not until I hunt. Which is now our current conversation.

"Jasper should take her. I mean, he understands newborns the best, right?"

Emmett spoke to the rest of the family.

"Yes, but Edward can read her mind."

"And Alice can see what she's going to do before she does it. There are three different people who could do it and all have a great reasoning for why it should be them."

Rosalie and Esme spoke their ideas while I sat there, not knowing if I should speak or not. I mean, I _am_ just a newborn who did just try to drink a human's blood not too long ago.

Maybe, if they have a mind reader, a future see-er, and a newborn understand-er… all three of them should take me. That way there is no way that they would need someone and them not be there….

"Good idea, Angelina."

Edward spoke with a slight smile. He seemed to be getting used to me. I smiled at him and Emmett looked annoyed.

"You know we can't hear thoughts… Someone inform us, please."

I wonder if I have a _power_… all of the other Cullen's told me what their powers were and how they worked. Wouldn't it be cool if I had one, too? How do you _know_ if you have a power?

"All three of us are taking her. Me, Alice, and Jasper."

Edward looked at Alice and Jasper as he spoke and they both nodded.

I guess that means it's time to go.

All four of us, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I, got up and headed for the back door. It was a huge sliding glass door that leads to the backyard. It was big, but not as big as the front yard. Just like the rest of the house, it was surrounded by trees and lead straight into the forest.

The three Cullen's stared running and I followed. Edward was leading all of us as we dashed through the woods. It was starting to get dark and the sundown looked beautiful though the leaves and the tops of the trees. Suddenly, Edward stopped running and I stopped right next to him. Alice stayed next to Jasper.

The Cullen's also told me about how they were all couples. It seemed weird to me at first but then, it seemed normal. I mean, none of them were related for _real_. It was a huge cover up that they just fell into.

I like Emmett. I feel like he will be a fun big brother to me.

Japer seems really cool, too. If ever loosens up around me…

Edward, he just seems really to himself and reserved. But I think that if he opens up more, he will be a great big brother. I think that he will either really dislike me or really like me… and I will never know the truth about how he really feels until something happens that makes him have to show it. He just seems like that kind of guy…

He looked at me. A blank expression on his face. His jaw clenched.

"Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and stood there, with my eyes closed, taking in the world around me.

I can hear for _miles_… I can even hear the trucks and cars that road on the streets.

"Now, what do you hear?"

"Birds… and cars…"

"Listen closer. You're focusing too much on how far you can hear. Stay within the forest."

His voice was soft as he spoke me. Caring, almost. I could hear Alice and Jasper talking to each other as they stood behind me, watching.

I listened to the sounds of the forest, as Edward told me to do. I could hear… life.

It was beautiful. The sounds of the world took over me.

I could hear a large bear and two different smaller ones all together… a mother and her cubs? I could hear the sounds of small animals running across branches in trees. Owls just beginning to wake up from their daily sleep, deer wondering the open spaces and blindly tripping over small rocks, the low growl of a mountain lion protecting its cave as its own.

"Good."

Edward's voice pulled me back to life. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I didn't say to open them yet…"

I closed my eyes once again and stood there, waiting for him to tell me what to do next.

"Okay. Now, what do you smell?"

_Smells_… something I hardly noticed. I haven't even _breathed_ since back before the wolves had left…

The wolves… the third guy… his name possibly Seth…

You need to stop it, Angelina. Right now. Stop it. Listen to Edward. What do you smell? Listen to him!

I opened my mouth and breathed in, releasing it from my nose. I then took in my next breath from my nose and let myself take in the scents of the world.

There was so much to take in…

The air smelt wet but it was a pleasant smell. I could smell a very sweet smell that was in the direction of the deer sounds. Along with a… rough? If there are rough smells… that was in the direction of the mountain lion. Another sweet smell was behind me, not far away.

I listened, it wasn't the deer sounds. It was something else. Elk?

"Open."

I did as I was told and saw Edward's bright gold eyes directly in front of me. He stared into my eyes.

"Go."

Acting on reaction to commands and instinct, I turned around and ran for the sweet scent of the elk. It wasn't far… it only took me a few seconds to reach them.

There were three of them: one male, two female.

I could feel my hunger taking over me. The _need_ for the elk's blood. The _need_ to have my teeth ripping through its flesh. I could almost _taste_ it…

Before I could think about a plan for going after the blood of this animal, I found myself pulling one of the females to the ground and digging my teeth into its neck. Its blood flowed into my mouth quickly and my throat began to feel at ease. The pain was something I had grown used to but the soothing feeling I have now made me sick of the _burning_ that was deep in my throat.

I didn't let the elk go until she was completely empty of blood.

"Very good."

Edward's voice was right behind me and I turned around quickly to face him.

"Thanks…"

My throat still burns some… that one elk was not enough for my hunger. I _need_ more.

"Then go get more. We have all night."

I looked around and noticed that Alice and Jasper were gone. Where did they go?

"Home. You are doing so well that they thought they weren't needed. It's just me and you out here."

I don't know how I feel about that. Just Edward and I…

Ignoring the fact that I'm alone with him, I ran. Running towards the closest smell of blood I could find.

The bears.

I don't want to leave cubs alone without a mother so I went for the two of them first. No baby should have to watch their mother being killed… not even if it wouldn't have lasted very long.

I finished off both the cubs and the mother bear pretty quickly.

A _wicked_ smell took over my nose. It was a mix between musky and sweet. I can't decide if I like it or not. I followed my nose to it. I don't want to drink whatever it was; I just want to know what it is.

It took about ten minutes to find where the scent was coming from… it had kept moving.

After I found it, I saw that it was a huge wolf. One of the huge wolves from earlier.

Which one? Is it the one that attacked me or the one that saved me?

Guy number two or guy number three?

I hid behind a tree. Stupidly, I mean, a werewolf would be able to hear and smell me… right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Her**

Sam looked at me confused "What?"

"Well, um... I was just telling you that her name is Angelina."

I was nervous. What if Sam saw that I cared about her?

He studied me and eyed me warily. It felt like he was assessing every word I had said and how I said it.

Finally he said "Why don't you go home and get some rest? It's been a pretty busy day for you."

I nodded and said "Ok"

I went outside, but little did Sam know that I had no plans of going home. I needed to get away from here and think. I needed to figure out what I was going to do. Most of all, I needed to figure out what was going on.

I went into the woods and phased. I had no idea where I was going to go. I just started running in the opposite direction of my house.

I wasn't running at full speed. It was more like a jog rather than a run. In about fifteen minutes I had passed the border. I didn't stop just because I had passed the border, I kept going. In about another fifteen minutes I stopped.

I laid down and put my head on my laws. I wanted to just lay here and fall asleep. I closed my eyes and listened to the forest.

I heard something out of the ordinary and my head shot up. I got up and slowly started towards where the sound came from. I smelt a familiar scent and started following it.

I found Angelina hiding behind a tree. I shook my head and backed up a few feet.

She looked at me a little scared. Did she think I was going to hurt her? I looked at her a bit confused and then realized that they must not have told her about the treaty yet. Their first priority must of been taking her hunting.

I chuckled my deep wolf laugh. Now it was her turn to look at me confused. Ae probably didn't recognize me in my wolf form either.

"What's so funny?" She asked a little defensive.

I opened my mouth to start explaining, but them I realized she wouldn't be able to understand me.

I went behind a tree and phased human. I came out from behind the tree with a smile on my face.

"I wasn't going to hurt you. I was laughing because they were more focused on taking you for your first hunt rather than telling you about the treaty."

She looked even more confused. "What's the treaty?"

"My point treaty is between the wolves of La Push and the Cullens. It basically says that if the Cullens stay off our land, we won't hurt them. So I can't hurt you even if I wanted to. That is unless I want the treaty broken and there be a war between us. That's something no one wants."

"Is that why you saved me from that other wolf?"

"Who, Paul? That was part of the reason. There was more to it and most of it I'm not ever sure about."

She looked at me very skeptical and I laughed again.

"Look, I can't hurt you. Even if I could, I wouldn't."

"Why?"

It was just one word, but it held so much weight. Why wouldn't you? Why do you are? Why did you help me? Even though she didn't ask any of these questions, I heard her saying them in my head. Why?

I hesitated "I'm not sure exactly. I think there is something I see in you, but I don't know what it is. I wish I could give you an actual answer, but I can't. I'm just as clueless as you. I'm just a kid. I hardly have any of the answers you're looking for."

I looked down at the ground, ashamed. Her next words surprised me.

"No. How you acted today showed that you are more than just a kid. What other... werewolf would defend me the way you did after what I did?"

She seemed to choke on the word werewolf. This was all new to her so I don't blame her.

"You don't like that word, werewolf, do you?"

She shook her head. "You kill creatures like me, I mean vampires, don't you?"

"Yes, but only if they are a threat. You are a Cullen now, so you won't be a threat. They'll teach you all you need to know. You're in good hands."

She seemed to think about that for a moment.

"You treat us differently than the rest of them do. Why?"

That question seemed to keep popping up. Why?

"I don't see why we can't. All vampires were humans once so why should we have to treat them like monsters as soon as they change? It just doesn't make sense to me. I've been friends with the Cullens ever since I joined the pack."

"The pack. That's what you call yourselves. You're just a pack of wolves."

I smiled and nodded.

She then added, "I noticed from the moment you barged into the house that you are very kind. Even to people who didn't deserve it."

"Paul an Jacob barged in. I was uncomfortable with that. Everyone deserves a chance to fix what they did wrong. Especially if they didn't know what they were doing."

She looked sad, maybe even a little bit ashamed too. Was it really because she tried to drink Bella's blood?

"Hey, it's not your fault. You're a newborn. You don't know how to control those kind of things yet. You shouldn't beat yourself up because of it."

Before she could say anything Edward showed up. He looked calm, as usual, but he also looked like he knew something.

"Wise words. You did good on your first hunt Angelina."

She thanked him and I decided that I should get going.

"It's getting pretty late so I should et going."

I turned an started walking so I could phase without her seeing me. Before I was out of their range of sight, she called after me.

"Wait! What's your name?"

I smiled and called back. "Seth."

I went into the trees and phased. This time I headed to my house. It was quiet. My mom was probably already asleep. I wasn't sure if Leah was home or not. Either way, I walked quietly to my room so I wouldn't wake my mom up.

I went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. I dreamt about Angelina.

At first we were in the woods where we had been talking. We sat under a big oak tree with her on my lap. I said something that made her laugh. Her laugh was like the sound of a million wind chimes going off at once.

Then we were in the Cullen's house sitting on the couch with the tv on. We weren't watching it of course. We were to busy focusing on each other. I looked into her eyes and they were the beautiful gold ones that all the Cullens had, but there was something different about hers compared to the others.

We were back in the woods again. I was in wolf form, laying on the ground with her sitting beside me. She was running her fingers through my fur. She was saying how she loved the color of it and how adorable I looked as a wolf. Her voice was so melodious. It was like your favorite song. I just wanted to hear it again and again.

The scene changed again. This time we were walking on one of the many beaches in La Push. We were holding hands, talking and laughing.

She said she wanted to try cliff diving because I had talked about it once and she thought it would be fun. So we headed up to the cliff. She insisted on jumping from high up since she couldn't get hurt.

We jumped at the same time and we landed in the water with a huge splash. She splashed me when I came up and laughed. I splashed her back and that started a splashing war.

We raced back to the beach. She beat me, but I didn't care. As we were walking up on the shore, I grabbed her and spun her and she laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Edward's Talk**

Seth…

So that _is_ his name. Guy number three is Seth and he's all I have been able to think about.

We only talked for a few minutes but it was an _amazing_ few minutes. His smile is breath taking, perfect, and left me wanting more. His wolf form is… adorable. That's the only word I can think of when I see it.

Cute and adorable.

"Hey Angelina, can I talk to you for a second?"

Edward came into the living room where I sat alone. Bella had already gone home during my time hunting and won't be back over here until I have learned to control myself better.

"Sure."

He looked at me with a calm expression. He didn't seem like he had any emotions going on. Not happy, mad, annoyed, worried, saddened… nothing. Just blank.

"You know, I can hear your thoughts. I can't control it and it's not always something I enjoy but I can't help it. I normally don't just call people out on their private thoughts but-"

He was cut off by a cute little pixie looking girl, Alice.

She bounced and twirled into the room with a bright smile on her face. Edward looked annoyed and rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look at her.

"Alice, this can't wait till later?"

"Uhhh, no."

She looked at him with the _"Duh"_ expression on her face then looked over at me.

"Come on, Angelina! Rose and I finished your room!"

I looked at Edward, who still looked rather annoyed, and gave him an _"I'm sorry"_ smile before getting up and following Alice up the stairs. I didn't even know they were making me a room. I mean, they really didn't have to.

She led me down a hallway that had a lot more doors then I thought it would and at the end, there were two that sat right across from each other. She smiled as she opened the door that was on the right.

Inside had me speechless. The walls were painted light purple and a large bed sat in the middle of the room. It was covered by a white blanket that hade very light purple designs on it but that itself was covered by pillows of all shapes. Alongside the wall, under a huge window, there was a smallish white table with a chair in front of it and on that sat a lamp, a mirror, and more make up than anyone would ever need. In the corner, there sat a nice sized chair. Purple, of course. That too had pillows on it.

The room was beautiful.

"So… do you like it?"

Alice stood next to me as I looked around at the bedroom that was now mine. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love it, Alice! Thank you so much!"

I hugged her tight and couldn't help but wonder where Rose was. She did help with this, didn't she?

"Hey Alice, Where's Rose?"

"Oh she left for a hunt with Esme before I could get you up here to see it."

"Oh, okay."

She didn't stick around long… I wonder why.

Alice left me alone to enjoy my new room. I lay across the bed and took a deep breath, taking it all in.

You're a vampire now. A real vampire. Not some fake vampire with fangs and everything else. You are a real vampire living in… wait… where am I living? Seth had said he was part of the La Push wolves… are we the La Push vampires? That's something I should probably figure out…

Before I could get up to go find someone to answer my questions, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

And in walked Edward. He stood tall, taller than I remember from earlier but of course, I am lying down.

He walked in and closed the door before going across the room and siting on the chair in the corner.

"You are living in Forks, by the way. Forks, Washington."

Forks… Ha-ha. That's a thing people use to eat with…

Edward continued to talk to me as he sat there. I decided to sit up and look at him.

"But back to what I was trying to say earlier, I don't _normally_ call people out on what they are thinking. This will likely be the only time I ever do this with you."

"Do what?"

"Angelina, vampires and werewolves don't get along. We, as vampires, don't form _crushes_ for werewolves. It just doesn't happen."

"But… why?"

Why would it be a problem if I like Seth? Do I even really like him…?

Oh, Angelina, who are you trying to kid? _Of course_ you like him. You know it and now so does Edward.

"Because. Vampires and werewolves are enemies. They don't date. They don't even normally talk to each other. The fact that us and the La Push pack do is weird for most vampires."

This is stupid! I'm going to like whoever I want to like! I'm not going to let who I am or… _what_ I am go deciding who I can and cannot like!

"Well, I like him."

He sighed. There's no doubt that he heard what I was just thinking and is coming up with a way to respond to it. I don't care what he says. I like Seth, the werewolf, and there's nothing he or anyone else can say that will change that.

"Fine. I don't have a problem with it, Angelina. In fact, I like Seth. But if anything does happen with you two… just know that it won't be easy."

And with that said, he got up and left.

What does he mean it won't be easy? I mean, nothing is ever _easy_. I don't expect it to be easy. Not that it will ever happen anyway. There's just no way that Seth could like me back. Me. A _vampire_. The vampire that had tried to _kill_ his friend, Bella. No way he likes me. It's just not possible.

But… what if he _did_ like me?

Would we date? Would he want for us to be together?

_Angelina and Seth sitting in a tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love…_

_Then comes marriage…_

Marriage.

Does marriage even act the same way with vampires? I would think that it did. But, what if it doesn't?

Thoughts of Seth filled my head and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get them to go away.

It has only been a few hours since I saw him in the woods but it feels like it's been a lifetime.

I want to see him again...

I _need_ to see Seth again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – The Reveal**

Right when I woke up I headed to Emily's as usually and Sam sent me on patrol. I expected it to be just a normal patrol, but I couldn't stop thinking about Angelina and that dream.

I loved how beautiful her gold eyes were in the dream. I loved everything about her in the dream actually. How she laughed and talked was so beautiful and melodic. How she was so willing to do something that me and the guys always did.

I knew it was wrong to think and feel this way about her, but I couldn't help it. You can't really control how you feel about someone. If you could I'm sure Jake would have stopped feeling the way he did about Bella a long time ago.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going or what I was doing. I was too focused on the dream I had last night. Before now I didn't have any real time to think about it.

I heard a growl. _You weasel! How dare you like a leech like her!_

Paul came out from behind the trees. Oh crap. Paul, you don't understand. Do you think I want to feel this way about her? I can't help it. I started backing up slowly. I didn't want to fight him.

_I don't understand?! I understand completely! You're completely content with liking a bloodsucking leech like her! You'd probably rat us all out for her! How dare you betray us like this!_

It wasn't my choice Paul. I can't help it. I would never do that to you guys and you know that. I can't help it.

_I could rip you to pieces right now, but I have a better idea._

I got an image from Paul of him telling the rest of the pack. No! You can't do that! He started heading in the direction of the pack and I tackled him. I accidentally hurt him and he growled.

_You little twerp!_

He got up and charged at me. I dodged and he ran into a tree. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to stop you from going to the pack and telling everyone else. You know how they will react.

He didn't seem to care and went after me again, but even angrier. I started running away from him. I wasn't running in the direction of the pack, but instead I found myself running in the direction of the Cullen's house. Edward! Help!

_Of course you call for the bloodsucker's help! Your becoming one of them now aren't you?!_

We emerged at the Cullen's front yard and Edward and the rest of the Cullens except for Angelina were there. They stood in between me and Paul. Thanks guys.

_Don't thank them! Stand up for yourself! Fight your own battles for once!_

"He doesn't want to hurt you Paul and neither do we. So if you would just calm down we can talk about this reasonably."

Edward spoke with extreme calmness and his face was almost emotionless.

_He deserves what he's going to get! Now get out of my way!_

"I can't let that happen, Paul. For more reasons than you know."

Where is Angelina? Was she inside watching? Did they not want her to be out here for her safety? I looked up at the house, into the window and didn't see her. Where could she be?

_Stop that! She's a worthless leech! There is no reason for you to care about her so much!_

I tried staying calm, but this put me of the edge. She is not worthless! No more than you and I are! Yet alone any of the humans on this planet! Just because she is a vampire doesn't make her any less than you! I growled at him.

Paul lunged at me and got past the wall of Cullens. He was on top of me while they were trying to get him off, but he wouldn't get off.

All of a sudden he flew off of me and skidded across the ground. I looked around and Angelina was in front of me. Why did she help me?

She turned and knelt beside me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, still a little shocked.

Paul growled and glared at her. He was the angriest that I had ever seen him. The Cullens grabbed him and held him down. It was going to take a while to get him to calm down enough so that he would stop snapping at them.

I went into the trees and phased human. I came back and said "Thank you." to Angelina.

She smiled slightly and said "It's the least I could do after what you did for me yesterday. Why was he attacking you like that?"

I hesitated, "Uh… Well, he found out that I like you. He got mad because it's unnatural and it's not supposed to happen."

"Why is that? Edward mentioned something about that last night. I didn't understand it."

I looked into her eyes. "You honestly don't know the old myths of vampires and werewolves? They are natural enemies. They aren't meant to be together. They are meant to always be at war and fighting. Werewolves are naturally born vampire killers." I looked down at the ground.

"That's not you though, is it? You protected me when you could have killed me. You're friendly, you came here for help and you were given it."

I looked back up and shrugged. "I have a different view point than the other guys in the pack. I'm friends with the Cullens and I don't focus on the fact that they are vampires. Why does it matter if I'm different?"

"It matters because…. I like you too."

She seemed hesitant to say that. I looked at her confused. Why did she like me?

She continued, "You're sweet and you care about me even though you don't have to. You were the first one besides Emmett to show we true kindness. I saw it the moment you walked in the door yesterday."

It's like she had read my mind.

Paul growled and I turned to look in his direction. I had almost forgotten that he was here or that any of them were here. He broke from the Cullens hold and headed into the woods.

"He's going to tell the pack."

Edward looked at us both as he spoke. Why was he always so calm? I wouldn't be able to stand being so calm all the time.

"They'll find out eventually. Best I be there when he tells them. I don't want them hunting me down and end up here."

I turned to go in the woods, but Angelina grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I'm going too. I'm apart of this as much as you are."

"You can't. The border, remember? I told you about this last night. You can't cross the border of La Push and Forks because you're a Cullen. I can handle this, don't worry"

I ran into the woods and phased. I headed to Emily's house. I wasn't sure what was going to be there waiting for me when I got there but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

I got to Emily's house and phased human again. I walked in when Paul had just finished telling everyone else. The chaos exploded right in front of me with no warning of any kind.

r.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Gift**

At the sight of sunrise, I went out for a walk. I needed some time to myself to think about things. Edward said that I can't like Seth… but, I want to like Seth. He is just so cute and adorable yet manly and strong. He's kind and sweet with a hint of tough when he needs to be. He's the perfect mix of everything any girl would want in a guy. He's different.

It didn't take long for the sun to be shinning bright and for the heat to pick up. It didn't get very warm though, I have noticed that this place, Forks, doesn't get very warm. And it rains a lot.

When I returned back to the Cullen household, it was empty.

Where is everybody? Did I miss something? Did they tell me about going somewhere? I don't think they did… everyone was here when I left a few hours ago. I would think that someone would be here. At least Emmett. I mean, he was the one who found me.

As I started looking around the house for someone, anyone, I heard a loud crash and immediately ran to the front window to see what it was. What I saw was… unexplainable.

The entire Cullen family stood in a fighting stance with a confused look on their faces, like something had magically tricked them or something. They turned around almost simultaneously and faced two huge wolves. The scene between the two of them was all too familiar. The bigger one of the two, the one who once had me pinned to the ground, had the other wolf pinned down underneath him. The smaller wolf lay there, staring up at the big evil looking death machine of an animal, and looked scared but ready.

I know that wolf… its… that's Seth!

No! That giant over-grown dog is not going to hurt my Seth! Not my sweet little wolf!

Without thinking, I ran out the front door and to the two wolves. Neither one of them noticed as I got closer to them and I thought hard about how I was going to get the monster off of Seth. Gosh, I want to just throw him across the freaking yard!

Before I could even reach them, the bigger wolf was flung off of Seth and across the yard. Just like I pictured in my head… expect, no one touched him. No one but the Cullens, who were behind him, pulling backwards. No way they could have thrown him like that. It's just not possible.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme quickly ran over to the wolf that had just slammed into a tree. Edward looked at me with a strange face before running over to help the rest of them. Ignoring what was going on in front of me, I stopped at Seth's side. He was all that matted right now.

"Are you okay?"

The beautiful wolf nodded at me as he got up, back on his four legs. Compared to the other wolf, he was small but compared to me… he was a skyscraper. Okay, not that big but still… he was huge. Before I could say anything else, he was walking away. Into the woods.

It only took a few seconds for him to come back, shirtless, as a human. He still stood taller than me. Just not as tall as he was as a wolf. I feel so small next to him.

"Thank you."

He spoke to me in his wonderfully perfect voice that took me places I never wanted to leave.

"It's the least I could do after what you did for me yesterday. Why was he attacking you like that?"

Why would anyone attack him like that? I can't seem to find one reason someone would want to hurt Seth. He is just so sweet and his smile shinned. Who would want to hurt that?

He looked like he was debating answering my question but soon enough, he answered me.

"Uh… Well, he found out that I like you. He got mad because it's unnatural and it's not supposed to happen."

He… he likes me? Me? The vampire? The perfect and insanely wonderful werewolf likes me?

I tried my best to keep my face as calm as I could.

Calm, cool, and collected. I'm not completely freaking out inside. I am chill…

"Why is that? Edward mentioned something about that last night. I didn't understand it."

It wasn't a lie. I truly don't understand why it was so wrong for me to like him or for him to like me. Was our happiness a crime? If so, then I want to be a criminal and I will sit in jail proudly.

"You honestly don't know the old myths of vampires and werewolves? They are natural enemies. They aren't meant to be together. They are meant to always be at war and fighting. Werewolves are naturally born vampire killers."

His gaze left my eyes and moved to the ground. He looked saddened. I don't like this, he should be smiling. He should be happy. Why isn't he?

"That's not you though, is it? You protected me when you could have killed me. You're friendly, you came here for help and you were given it."

That got him to look back up at me but he still didn't look very happy.

"I have a different view point than the other guys in the pack. I'm friends with the Cullens and I don't focus on the fact that they are vampires. Why does it matter if I'm different?"

"It matters because…. I like you too."

Oh… my… gosh… Angelina, why did you say that!?

He looked at me like I was crazy or something. Like he didn't understand that I just said I liked him…

Oh gosh, Angelina. What have you done? Okay, just shut up now. Don't talk anymore.

"You're sweet and you care about me even though you don't have to. You were the first one besides Emmett to show we true kindness. I saw it the moment you walked in the door yesterday."

No! Urgh, why can I never control my own mouth and words!?

I tried my hardest not to look at the ground and keep my eyes on his. I don't want him to think I'm just a scared little girl. A dangerous, scared, careless, little newborn vampire girl. I have to look strong… like him. He's strong and so he deserves a strong girl. Toughen up, Angelina.

Before either of us could say anything else, we heard a growl from behind Seth. The big wolf had been released from the Cullen's grip and started running into the woods. Edward looked at us and told us that the wolf was headed to tell the rest of the pack.

Tell the rest of the pack what? That Seth likes me? Really? Did he have nothing better to do…?

"They'll find out eventually. Best I be there when he tells them. I don't want them hunting me down and end up here."

Seth spoke calmly but his eyes looked worried.

Is what's going to happen with the rest of them going to be that bad? He shouldn't have to deal with something like that… this is my entire fault. I should have never followed Emmett when he brought me to meet the rest of the Cullen family. Then Seth wouldn't be going through this.

He started to walk towards the woods but I stopped him before he could get away. If he goes to get yelled at, I'm going with him. This is my fault, I should be screamed at.

"I'm going too. I'm a part of this as much as you are."

"You can't. The border, remember? I told you about this last night. You can't cross the border of La Push and Forks because you're a Cullen. I can handle this, don't worry"

And with that, he was gone. I sighed. He shouldn't have to deal with it alone!

Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder and he walked with me back into the house. He was holding me close to his side once we got inside, trying to make me feel better. I looked up at him and he smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, Angelina. He's a smart guy. He'll be okay."

I sighed again and smiled back at him. Why can't the pack be calm like Edward? Why can't Seth be here with Edward making him feel better while I was getting yelled at for liking someone?

Emmett came in the house last and ran over to me with excitement filling his entire body.

"That. Was. Awesome! Was that you!? It had to be you because none of us can do that!"

"Do what, Emmett?"

I questioned him with a confused look on my face. How can he even be excited right now?

"Paul being flung across the yard like that, Angelina. None of us touched him to do that. You come out the front door and bam; he's on the other side of the yard. There's no way it wasn't you. How did you do it?"

Oh yeah… I forgot all about that. How did that happen?

"It's her gift."

Alice's voice came in and she looked at me with a smile on her face. I looked up at Edward, who still had his arm around my shoulder, and gave him a confused look. He smiled at me.

My gift… so, I do have a power.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - The Pack**

As Soon as i walked through the dorr i was bombarded with people yelling at me and trying to get something through to me. What were they trying to get burned into my head that they had to yell?

I couldn't hear any of them. They were just moving lips and angry faces pointed at me. None of their words registered. They went in one ear and out the other. I wasn't even sure if their words even reached my ears. I kept looking around at all the faces of everyone. Some were disappointed, some were angry or furious. They looked as if they couldn't believe what i had done and that i was just a kid that did something completely wrong.

I noticed that the only two people not talking or yelling at me were Sam and Emily. Why weren't they saying anything? Most of all why wasn't Sam saying anything? He is our leader. He should be controlling this situation.

Sam was surprisingly calm for what was going on. He also looked a little disappointed. Emily was sitting in one of the dinning room chairs. She was looking at the ground. I could tell she was sad. Not because of what Pual had told them, but becuase of how they were all reacting.

I crossed the room to her, not paying attention to anyone else. I knelt beside her and wrapped my arm around her. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. I felt so bad for her. What kind of things were going through her head right now? She has always been a second mother to all of us and now she's upset and no one notices.

"Are you ok Emily?"

She smiled slightly, but before she could answer i was ripped away from her.

"You have no right to talk to her like you care. Not anymore."

Paul spoke through his teeth. I was about to say something, but I was cut off.

"Stop. You shouldn't be treating him like this. He's your brother."

Emily was the one who spole. I had expected Sam to have spoken up before she did. She stood up now. She didn't look sad anymore, just disappointed. I could tell that it wasn't directed toward me though.

"He is not out brother, not anymore. He made that decision when he chose that leech."

Paul's words weren't spat at Emily, but rather at me. He hated me and it was obvious. Jake was the next one to speak.

"How could you do this to yourself and us? Look at what you've done to Leah. Did you imprint on her?"

Quill and Embry were holding Leah so that she wouldn't attack me. I felt bad for how she was taking this. I looked to the ground.

"I don't know. I don't think i did, but i'm not sure. I never meant to hurt you guys. I didn't even mean to fall for her."

I didn't know what to say. How was i going to get this across to them? I never meant for any of this to happen.

"Bull!"

Leah spat the word at me with so much force that it was like she had just slapped me. I looked at Leah, saddened. She was trying to get out of Quill and Embry's hands. Her anger showed in her eyes more than anything.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. Don't you think if i could take it back i would? You can't contril how you feel and i never meant for you to find out this way."

She hissed at me with disgust. I looked at the ground again.

"It's unnatural Seth, you know that. How could you discrace the pack like this? You know what's going to happen."

Jake's voice sople clear again. Where was Sam in all of this? Had he frozen in his tracks when he heard about this? Was he so unsure about the situation that he wasn't doing anything?

"I didn't mean to. I've been trying to tell you this. I can't help it if i think she is amazing."

Leah struggled even more to get away from Quill and Embry and get to me. Paul started to lunch at me, but Collin and Brady grabbed him before he could reach me.

"You're sick! How dare you think that a vampire is amazing! They are monsters and you are too if you think of them as normal!"

Paul screamed at me and it hurt my ears because of how close he was. The room was silent besides the sound of Paul and Leah fighting to get free. I slowly looked him in the eyes. They were filled with rage and aggression. I finnaly can to the realization of something.

"No. You are the monster if you think that they don't deserve a second chance. They were all human once. The only thing that makes them different from then to now is that they drink blookd and don't age. They all had a life before this. Do you think they chose that life? You are the real monster."

The room was dead silent as they all soaked in what i had just said. I decided to leave before things started to erupt even more. I walked out of the house and didn't look bakc. I just kept walking and i didn't care.

I heard footsteps behind me. When they got closer to me i was turned around. Paul was inches away fomr me. He was even angrier now. He must have gotten away from Collin and Brady some how. His arm lifted up and his hand was a fist. Before his fist reached my face I grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Twerp! How dare you say that to me! You know nothing if you think I'm the monster!"

"Wrong again. You just tried to punch me for calling you a monster. I don't think the Cullens would do that."

I let him go and backed away a few feet. He turned around and faced me. His nostrils flared and he ran at me. I dodged him easily. I ran away from him and ended up climbing a tree. He found me in a matter of seconds.

"Get down here and fight like a man! Take what you deserve!"

"Not until you calm down. What is it thta i deserve Paul?"

"You need to be taught a lesson! I will get you down whether i have to knock down that tree or not!"

"I don't think so."

He huffed and them walked away a bit. He came back as a wolf and started ramming the tree. He was really gong to try and knock me out of it.

He eventually got the tree to come down. I jumped out of the tree and ran as fast as possible. I found a giant bolder and started climbing it. When I was on top I looked down and saw Paul at the bottome. He was still in wolf form, glaring at me.

He started pacing around the boulder. After a while I fell asleep on top of the bolder. When I woke up I saw Paul asleep on the ground. I quietly climbed down the bolder.

Every move i made seemed expreemly loud. I finally got down to the ground without waking Paul.

As i was walking away I stepped on a twig and it cracked. That immediately woke him up. I started running again. This time I head more sets of foot prints. I looked to every side and saw a different wolf wherever i looked.

They eventually circled me. I was trapped. There was no way I was going to pahse and attack them. What was i going to do? More importantly, what were they going to do?

As they were getting closer I thought of an idea. I climbed up the tree closest to me and started jumping from tree to tree as fast as i could. They continued following me. why wouldn't they let up? Did they all want to teach me a lesson?

I was hopeless. I had no idea what I was going to do. I wsas going to eventually tun out of steam. No way was the pack going to let up on me anytime soon.

I tripped on one of the branches and fell to the ground. I grimaced in pain. The pack had easily causght up with me and stayed my speed. They were towering over me in an instant.

I raised my hands protectively. I didn't want to see what they were going to do. I prepared myself for what they were going to do. They could either hurt me terribly or drag me off somewhere or something.

I was terrified. I didn't want them to hurt me. I would never hurt them and they knew that. NO matter what, I will still consider them my brothers even if they didn't.

It seemed like I was waiting for forever. Why aren't they doing anything? What is going on?

I lowered my arms and looked at them. Thier focus was on something esle entirely, but what? Whatever it wasm it was behind me. Did I dare look?

I slowly looked behind me. I now saw what they were looking at. Could it be? Was this really what I was seeing? How ould this be? What was going on here?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Moving In**

It's been a few hours since Seth left to be judged for his feelings for me. I hope he's okay… I hope they don't hurt him… What if they kick him out of the pack? Could they do that? _Would_ they do that?

Sitting alone in this house has become normal. Edward is always with Bella and Carlisle is at work. Esme is outside a lot of the time while Rose is out shopping with Alice who seems to drag Jasper along for the ride. Emmett is here but he's glued to the current football game playing so it's just me, myself, and I.

As I sit here in my room, I can't help but to worry about Seth. Edward told me not to worry, that Seth is smart and he will be perfectly fine but I don't know if that's the case. I know he is smart and strong and handsome and perfect…. But that doesn't change the fact that the one wolf tried to kill him. I think his name was Paul… and Seth didn't fight back. Because he's so sweet, he didn't want to hurt the over grown house pet. What if the other members of the pack are the same way? What if they gang up on him? What if they tear him to shreds? What if… what if his life is ruined?\

"….and new shoes and a new purse and I just adore the top you got, Rose. It's so cute!"

The house was filled with the sound of Alice's voice when she walked in the front door with Rose and Jasper. I could practically hear Emmett's eyes roll as he spoke to her.

"Will you shut up about clothing for five minutes while I watch the game?"

"Will you take your eyes off the game for five minutes while I talk about clothing?"

And with that, the TV was turned off and Emmett walked out one of the doors. Alice is my favorite between her and Rose, not that I would ever let Rose know that, but Alice is just fun. I made my way downstairs and the first thing I saw was Alice showing Jasper a pair of heels.

"Alice, Honey, I was with you when you got them."

Jasper talked to her with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes that you only see in the movies. It was as if even though he was there and called out that he was there, he wanted her to keep talking. Just to hear her voice. It was the more adorable thing.

Rose looked at me as I bounced down the last few steps.

"Hey, Angelina. I wish you could have come shopping with us."

I smiled at her as I moved a stand of my red hair from my eyes.

"Me too. It looks like you guys had fun."

And then the hour long conversation about the whole shopping trip started. I didn't mind it though. I love talking to Alice and Rose and to hear about a shopping trip of epic proportions was just a fun time.

After my fun time with the girls, I went to the backyard. Being as it was the one place I hadn't really taken the time to take in. It was nice. The sun was still up high although; it would start to set soon.

Without warning, two vampires and a werewolf came running through the trees. One of them knocking me down, flat on my butt. When I looked up to see who it was, Emmett stood above me.

"I'm sorry, little sis. Didn't see you there. You alright?"

With the help of his hand I was back on my feet again. I looked behind him to see Edward and a wolf.

A werewolf. My werewolf.

"Seth!"

Without warning and without answering Emmett's question, I ran to Seth's side and attacked him with a hug. Although my arms didn't make it even half way around his body, I think he got the point.

His wolf smile was so cute. It just makes me want to hug him more but I shouldn't.

"Come on, Angelina."

Edward spoke in a serious tone when he called for me to come inside. I listened. I've never heard his serious tone… not spoken directly at me at least. It only took a second for Seth to show up inside with us in the living room. He had a slight grin on his face but he didn't look happy. I wonder what happened with the pack…

"Seth is going to be staying with us for a while."

Edward told the family once everyone had come inside from there different locations. Everyone looked shocked and Rose was the first to speak.

"We are letting a dog stay with us? _Why_?"

"Because he-"

Edward had started to answer Rose's question when he was cut off the Seth.

"Because I was kicked out of the pack."

Oh no… it's my entire fault. _Mine_. How could this happen? I started to cry and again, no tears came from my eyes. How come I can't cry normally? Do vampires not cry?

Seth's arms were soon around me as it became more noticeable that I was crying.

"Don't cry, Angelina. Please? It's okay."

His soft spoken words didn't help much and I began to cry harder. How can he say it's okay when he was kicked out the wolf pack? What does this mean? Is he forever out? Will they never give him another chance?

"What happened, Seth?"

Esme's caring voice came into play as Seth tried to help me to calm down. Soon enough the awkward dry tears stopped and Seth answered the question.

"Well, the pack found out something they didn't approve of and after trying to attack me a few times, they just kicked me out. I don't know what would have happened if Edward and Emmett didn't show up when they did…"

"I could hear his and the rest of the pack from Bella's place so I quickly ran here and grabbed Emmett before running out to see what was going on. They were just past the boundary line so we were able to help."

"It was so awesome! The wolves were all growling and I was all like: back it up. And Edward starting answering thoughts… . like always….. and then Sam was human and told Seth he was out of the pack until further notice."

Emmett was strangely excited but his excitement helped. Until further notice… meaning he could be accepted back into the pack. Which is a good thing. Maybe I can help with that… But how?

"What did you do?"

Alice asked when Emmett had calmed down enough to let other people talk.

"It was my fault. He shouldn't have gotten in trouble…"

My voice cracked as I spoke. Urgh. I hate when that happens.

"No, it wasn't. Don't say that… It was no one's fault. The guys are just over reacting to something they don't understand."

"Then why haven't I been yelled at for it as well? I'm a part of it too."

His beautiful brown eyes looked into mine and he smiled. As he opened his mouth to say something, Rose opened her's and beat him to the speaking part.

"Over reacting to what?"

"To the fact that I like Angelina."

With that said, the room went silent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – The Cullens**

The room started exploding with questions of what's, how's and why's. Of course, it wasn't as bad as the pack's reaction. The Cullens just seemed to be caught off guard. Carlisle eventually got them to quiet down.

"Now, one at a time. I'm sure we all have a million questions, but they can't be answered if everyone is asking them at the same time."

Everyone was silent. I was waiting for the first question, but it seemed like no one could get their words out. Finally, Rosalie was the first to speek.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. How does any crush happen? It just happens."

"Edward, why didn't you tell us?"

It was Esme who spoke. She had kindness and curiosity in her voice.

"You should all know the answer to that. It wasn't my place to say. Alice, you saw it. You didn't realize it because the image was so unclear."

Alice seemed to think about it and try and look back at the vision. She stood there contemplating for a while and then finally said something.

"I think you may be right. The vision was so blurry and hazy that I didn't know what was happening. I knew it was about Angelina because of her red hair. I can't see her future anymore, no matter how hard I try."

"Does that mean Seth being here is dangerous for her?"

Emmett spoke with seriousness. He rarely got serious, but I think it was because he wants to protect the new member of the family.

"I don't know. I can't tell."

"What happens if him being here is dangerous for me?"

Angelina sounded concerned. Who was she concerned for? Herself? Me? The Cullens? There was no reason for her to be concerned about me. I was fine. I could be without the pack for a while.

"Then he wouldn't be able to stay here. If he is in some way a danger to you or any of us them he can't stay here."

Carlisle spoke with relative calmness. Why was it that no one person was speaking?

"What?! No. You can't kick him out. He has nowhere eels to go. We just can't kick him out on the streets. He is not a danger to anyone. Why would he, of all people, be a danger to anyone?"

"You are only saying that because he protected you yesterday. You don't know how dangerous a werewolf can be. Even one like Seth can be dangerous."

Emmett was trying to get the point that I could be dangerous, across to her. I had to agree with him. If I ever lost my temper I would be a danger to whoever was around me.

"No she's not."

We were all surprised by hearing Jasper's voice. He was the only one that had not spoken yet. He kept looking at Angelina and continued.

"She cares about Seth too. Seth and Angelina's feelings are almost the exact same."

"You can't be serious. Angelina, please tell me he's not being serious. You can't possibly like a mutt."

Rosalie had disbelief in her voice and on her face. I guess she just didn't wan to admit what was now obvious to everyone.

"I can't tell you that Rose. If I did I'd be lying. I do like Seth. Edward already talked to me about how it would never work, but I don't care."

"That's why I can't see your future. Seth is obstructing my visions of you."

"No. You can not like a mutt. It is unnatural. Its wrong. Doesn't him smell bother you? Doesn't it disgust you?"

Rosalie did not want to let this go.

It was now Angelina defending me instead of me defending her.

Before Rosalie could say anymore Carlisle butted in.

"Rosalie, I think it be in the nest interest of everyone to allow Seth to stay here. I'm sure the pack will come to their senses soon enough. In the mean time, we will be hospitable to Seth. We can not change what is already done. Now, the question is where he will be staying."

Everyone was silent. I guess no one wanted a wolf stinking up their rooms. I could understand that.

I could also understand why some of them would be hostile towards me. I wouldn't expect anything less. At least they didn't treat me the way the pack did. I had a feeling that the only reason Sam kicked me out was for Paul and Leah's sake. Both of them despised me now. I didn't blame them. It wasn't normal, how I was feeling. Yet I couldn't help it. If I could I would in a heart beat, but could I do that to Angelina? I know she likes me and if I could stop my feelings, would I really? Would I be willing to hurt her like that just to make the pack happy? I shouldn't be wasting time thinking about what would happen if I could. I obviously can't so why worry about things that I can't change?

Finally Angelina said.

"You can stay in my room if you don't mind. There is plenty of room in there. Plus since I don't sleep there is no reason for me to use the bed. Might as well put it to good use."

I said ok and we headed up to go check out her room. It was huge and beautiful. It was breathtaking actually. I started looking around the room and taking it all in.

There was a knock at the door downstairs. I went to go check it out and it was Emily. She had a suitcase full of my clothes. I, being kicked out of the pack, wasn't allowed in La Push for two weeks. Emily looked even more upset than when I last saw her at her house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Rage**

A depressed looking women stood in the doorway while she held a suitcase. She looked up at Seth, who stood at the bottom of the steps with me, and her eyes widened as they landed on me. I looked down and sighed which got a reaction out of Seth. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it as Carlisle took the case from the women.

"Thank you, Emily. It was nice of you to bring this to him."

I looked back up to the women named Emily. She looked nice but still very saddened as she stood there, staring past Carlisle and over to Seth. Seth let go of my hand and finished his way down the steps to the door.

"Thank you so much, Emily."

He took the case from Carlisle as he spoke.

"You're welcome, Seth. I also brought a basket of muffins for you… and Sam wanted me to give you this. He said it was important that you read it as soon as possible."

She handed Seth a basket over flowing with the biggest muffins I have ever seen along with a small piece of white paper that was folded into a square. He took both of them and gave the women a hug before she turned around and left.

"Do you want help to carry that stuff upstairs?"

I brought Seth out of his daze and he turned to look at me.

"Uh, no. I got it. But, can you take the muffins to the kitchen for me?"

"Of course."

I bounced down the last few steps and grabbed the basket off of him before walking towards the kitchen with it. The muffins that lay so neatly in this basket are the biggest things I have ever seen!

I sat them down on the counter in the kitchen then plopped myself down on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Angelina."

"Oh, Hey, Emmett. What's up?"

Emmett sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He is so big compared to me. I think I might be the smallest one in this house….

"Nothing. Living life, watching football, talking to my newest little sis."

He smiled and it made me smile in return. He seems to be so fun-loving and I like that. Emmett Cullen will be a good big brother. I can feel it.

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, you know it."

From upstairs we heard a low growl that sounded like it came from Seth. It sounded angry… something I had never heard from him before. What's wrong?

I looked at the stairs, like it was going to give me any information, and sighed. Edward came in the room and looked at me and a conflicted look before speaking.

"It has to do with the note he was given."

That was all he said before going outside and leaving. I could hear his car starting meaning, he was going to see Bella. Edward never used his car unless that was the case. Something I learned early on.

I started to stand up so I could go check on Seth when he came down the stairs in a rage and stormed out the front door. For the second I saw him, he didn't look like Seth. He looked a… trembling monster.

I ran out the door and followed him. He stood in the middle of the front yard, shaking like a wild man, and staring at the ground. I could tell he knew I was on the porch watching but he ignored me. I moved to go over to him and was stopped by a large hand, Emmett.

"Let me go! I have to make sure he's okay!"

"Angelina, no. I can't let you do that. He's in a rage… it's not safe for you."

"I don't care!"

I pulled myself away from him and ran over to Seth's side. His shaking seemed to slow a little when I touched his shoulder but not much. Not enough to bring him back to the Seth I remember.

"Seth… What's wrong?"

"Back up!"

His voice was just as shaky as his body. He sounded like a stranger; like he was a completely different person than the man I met before. Like he carried just as much hate as the other wolf that was here before.

"Seth…"

"Get away from me!"

"But…"

"No!"

I could feel my eyes becoming harder. I was going to cry again and I hated it. Dry sobs started and before I could open my mouth to speak again, I heard Edward's voice yell Emmett's name and I was pulled away from Seth. All within four seconds, I was on the ground with Emmett and Seth was a wolf that was running away from the house, into the woods. The dry tears rolled and Emmett held me close to him. Edward showed up a few seconds later with hurt eyes.

"He didn't mean to hurt her."

"I don't care if he meant to hurt her or not! That dog nearly ripped her head off! What's he thinking!?"

"Right now, that he hates himself… He's mad at himself for not pushing Angelina away from him before he phased but he couldn't risk hurting her by doing so. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to warn you of when it would happen. He called for me to save her. He cares about her."

I curled myself tighter into Emmett's arms. It's my fault! Everything is my fault! No… It's those dumb wolves' fault. What did they say to him to hurt him so badly? Nothing anyone does is bad enough to cause that much hurt as a punishment. If he likes me, he likes me. Why should it matter to them!?

I got up and started running, following the scent of my Seth. Not the one he just ran but the one that he came from earlier. I'm going to La Push to give his ex-pack members a visit. They have some explaining to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – The Treaty**

****I took the basket of muffins with the note from Emily and gave her a hug. She left and i started out the door after her. She looked so sad. Did she know what the note said? Either way i felt terrible. I couldn't help but think that this was my fault.

"Do you want help to carry that stuff upstairs?"

I looked up at Angelina. I had almost forgotten that there were others in the room with me.

"Uh, no. I got it. But can you take the muffins to the kitchen for me?"

I took the note from the basket before she took it to the kitchen. I then headed upstairs with my suitcase and the letter. I set the suitcase against the wall in Angelina's room and sat on her bed with the letter in my hand. I stared at it for a moment. Did i really want to read it? What if it was something bad? I really didn't have a choice did I? I finally decided to open it.

I opened it with great care. I could tell that the letter was written by Sam because of his surprisingly neat handwriting.

_Seth,_

_Many things have happened today, because of your little incident. We have yet to decide when, if at all, you will be allowed to rejoin us. What you have brought upon us is an abomination and treason to the pack. We can not let this go on for very long. I feel it is important to inform you that, this is nothing against you, but rather what you have caused and created.  
_

_ Sam  
_

__I growled. I couldn't help it. How dare he say that! An abomination?! Treason?! What did he mean by not letting it go for long? He can't do anything! What i have caused?! How dare he accuse me for all of this! How dare he say that!

I stormed out of the room, shaking, with the note still in my hand. I ran past Angelina and out the front door. I stopped in the middle of the yard. I didn't want her to see this, but where was i going to go? I knew she was on the porch staring down at me. I was in so much rage that i didn't really care.

She came and touched my shoulder. She asked what was wrong. She shouldn't be near me.

"Back up!"

I didn't want to yell at her, but I didn't know what to do. I needed Edward. I needed him to tell her to back away from me, to tell her the danger. Why wasn't Emmett doing anything? He knew very well what was happening.

She spoke again, still trying to calm me down.

"Seth..."

"Get away from me!"

I yelled at her again. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to push her away in case i accidentally hurt her in that way.

"But..."

"No!"

Why wasn't she listening to me? I desperately needed her to listen to me. Oh no. I felt the phase coming. My blood rising, the shaking turning into trembling, the shifts of every bone is my body. They were all signs telling me that i was about to phase. Not now, not with her so close.

Edward! Get her away from me! Grab her before it happens! Now!

I couldn't understand what was going on around me anymore. All I knew is that after I phased, I ran into the trees on instinct alone. I curled down on the ground. They deserve the right to hurt me. I'm terrible. I should have pushed her away form me, but i didn't want to hurt her like that. I did hurt her though. I'm a monster for it.

No! I am going to take care of this. I am going to get to the bottom of this. I was going to find out what they were planning on doing. I stood up and started running. I headed towards Emily's house. They were probably all still their. No better way to spend their time I guess. When i got there i phased human and put on my spare pair of shorts that I had in the bushes.

I walked into the door and saw Angelina in front of the whole pack.

"Angelina! What are you doing here?"

I pulled her away from them.

"I... I wanted to help. I wanted to find out what their problem was."

I shook my head.

"That's what they wanted. You just broke the treaty. Now they can attack you and the rest of the Cullens at any time."

I looked over at Paul and he looked like he was about to attack. I then continued.

"Go. Get out of here. Run back to the Cullens as fast as you can and tell them that the treaty is broken."

She glanced back at the pack.

"No. I'm not leaving you."

In one swift movement I moved her behind me and pushed Paul across the room. I looked back at her.

"Go."

She did as I said and ran out of the house. Paul growled and I turned to look at him.

"Do you really want to start this again?"

As he spoke, he stood up and didn't take his eyes off of me.

"You can't do this."

I was looking at Paul, but I spoke to everyone.

"I think we can. Your little bloodsucker just broke the treaty."

He seemed to be happy about that. Now he can likk her like he wanted to in the beginning. I growled at him.

"I won't let you touch her!"

"I'm sure you won't, lover boy."

"What would you do if someone wanted to hurt Rebecca?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. His face sank. Rebecca was one of Jake's older sisters, but she was also Paul's imprint. He pinned me against the wall and had his hand tightly around my neck.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"You'd kill... anyone... that tried... it. She's not... my imprint... but... that's my... situation."

I just barely managed to choke the words out. He let me go.

"You little punk. What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing a game. I'm trying to protect someone i care about."

I was rubbing my neck where Paul had been squeezing it. It really hurt. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Leah lunge at me. I dodged her and ran out the door. I went into the trees and phased. I started running back to the Cullens' house.

If they were gong to act like this than fine. It seemed like they were forcing me to choose a side. If i had to I'd choose the Cullens after all of this. I needed to protect Angelina no matter what.

When i got to the Cullens house i went straight to Edward.

"Why didn't you stop her?"


End file.
